Naruto: Way of the sword
by Lacri37
Summary: Komachi, Kage, and Radio. The Ninja's who are not well known have all one thing in common. Their sensei, Kushina Uzumaki. After hearing the treatment of her son Naruto and how Kakashi abandoned him they decide to teach him in turn. Bad summary, Rated M for safety,
1. Chapter 1

I do Not Own Naruto this is a Disclaimer  
Some characters are OOC for story purposes.

/

Chapter Start

/

"Sir Team Shadow has just reported back." A woman said as the Hokage nodded. The Hokage wore, a red full-length kimono tied by a white sash, and he wore his Hokage hat and haori he was currently smoking from a pipe as he nodded. He had just sent team shadow to help protect a wealthy merchant. "Very well send them in." The secretary nodded and left to get them.

The first to entire was Radio Namaishi. He had a weal-like scar on his face running across the bridge of his nose and down his left side. He had brown spiky hair, dark eyes, and wore the standard jounin attire "Radio Namaishi reporting in Hokage-Sama."

The second on to entire was a woman whom was in full Anbu clothes along with wearing a white tiger mask as well as a katana on her back, her hair was long as two strands framed her face and went down to just above her breast, the back of it tied into a single bun "Tiger, reporting in Hokage-Sama." She said as the Hokage nodded to her as the final team member entered.

A male entered the room he had short brown hair which hung over his forehead protector and dark eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, black pant, he also had on Anbu armor, and a sword was strapped to his back "Kage reporting in Hokage-Sama." Sarutobi nodded to them all.

Team Kage was led by two Jounin's and one Anbu. The two Jounins would be there as active muscle while the Anbu would stay in the back ground as if she was reinforcements in the shadows for when the two jounin couldn't act because of some unforeseen incident. The idea was purposed by Shukaku and surprisingly it was working greatly.

"I see I take it the mission was a success." They all nodded as the Hokage nodded. "Very well then you may leave." The Hokage dismissed shocking the trio. Usually they have to give indebt reports.

"Hokage-Sama is something the matter?" Radio asked as Sarutobi sighed.

"I am simple going over this year's graduates. It seems as if Naruto as finally passed." He informed as their eyes widened. Each of them was wondering when he would pass. Each of them owed him a debt. They had all been a genin squad together and their sensei had been Kushina Uzumaki Naruto's mother.

"So Sensei's son finally passed." Radio said with a grin as the Hokage nodded.

"Yes, however…" Sarutobi said with a sigh as each of them grew series. Something was wrong. They had all been forced away from Naruto. If they had gotten close Iwa or Kumo might have attacked. They had been assured by Kakashi that he would look after Naruto.

"Is something wrong with Naruto?" Tiger asked as she looked forward as anyone could hear the worry in her voice. It was then the Hokage knew what he could do. The council would get mad but truthfully he only allowed what they had been planning because of lack of options.

"They plan to use Naruto Uzumaki as a stepping stone for Sasuke Uchiha." He said as they all grew silent. "They want to pair them two up in order to boost Sasuke's confidence, they wish for Naruto to get beaten bad enough where he will eventually quiet being a ninja."

Each of them had rage boiling inside of them as Kage spoke. "What of Kakashi." He said quietly as the other two looked at him waiting for an answer.

"It seems this was all Kakashi's idea."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Radio shouted out as Tiger put an arm up stopping him.

"Hokage-Sama we were insured Kakashi would look after him it was why we stepped down." Kage said as he sighed.

"He had me fooled too. It seems Kakashi would often skip patrols allowing him to get beaten by the villagers, he would often have another Anbu confirm he stopped them when usually the villagers would believe he was dead and leave. He is only alive thanks to his healing factor. I have only recently figured this out." Sarutobi said to them.

"And you will go with his suggestion after what he did to Naruto." Tiger said as Sarutobi sighed.

"I wouldn't if there was another choice. Kakashi said this idea in front of other Jounins. Asuma would have if he didn't already pick to train the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Kurenai can't because she hand-picked her own time before hand. Along with this the other Jounins don't care for Naruto or wanted him to quit."

Tiger looked and saw Kage and Radio ready to argue however she knew an easy way to stop it. "Hokage-Sama, I request Naruto Uzumaki as my apprentice." Kage and Radio's eyes locked on her as they hadn't expected them words. The Hokage grinned behind his hat.

"I see then, however you will have to give up Anbu and take your true name again." She nodded and took her tiger mask off, showing her storm grey eyes. "Very well then I Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage accept your apprentice ship you are now the sensei of Naruto Uzumaki, Komachi do you accept."

Sarutobi said as Komachi nodded and stop her mask on her hip as she saluted to the Hokage. "I accept Hokage-Sama but may I ask one thing first." Sarutobi raised a brow and nodded.

"May Radio and Kage help me train Naruto." Sarutobi blinked he hadn't expected that usually a sensei would train them alone but this would be good.

"Yes however they will have their own assignments, while they are in Konoha and not on a mission they can assist however they want." He said as she nodded. "Now then you will meet him tomorrow I will inform the council and Kakashi of this, you are dismissed." Then each of them vanished.

/

Naruto was now grinning as he was in his seat. Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, a black undershirt, and a blue forehead protector.

He listened as teams where called out by Iruka but then he began to frown as there would be one odd man. "An team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamachi led by Asuma Sarutobi." Naruto blinked and decided to speak.

"What about me sensei?" Naruto asked as Sakura turned around and spoke.

"Just leave, you probably stole that forehead protector anyways baka!" Sakura said as Naruto was about to get hit by Sakura only for a woman to appear and grab Sakura's hand tightly. Naruto had flinched knowing Sakura was about to hit him but then when he looked up after not feeling anything he saw a woman dressed in Anbu clothes without a mask.

"I would very much appreciate it if you didn't hit my new apprentice." She said as she let go of Sakura. "I am Komachi and I will be your new Sensei Naruto. I have come to get you." She said as Naruto blinked.

"Huh but who else is on my team?" He asked.

"It will by only us unless you want to repeat another year that is." Naruto's eyes widened as he spoke quickly.

"No, no I will do anything but that!" Naruto said as she chuckled.

"You know you are early they still haven't had lunch yet." Iruka said to her.

"That is only for those with teams since it will only be me and Naruto there is no need." Iruka nodded as she went to the door. "Come along Naruto and just to let you know we will be team seven." She said as Naruto nodded. "Also the once who were announced team seven will be team three as ordered by the Hokage if you disbelieve then take it up with him." Iruka nodded as her and Naruto left.

/

Naruto was now in a clearing looking at his sensei beside them was a large forest with a gate around it. "Uhm sensei what are we doing here?" He asked as she spoke.

"Naruto before anyone is considered a genin they must go through one test by their sensei to prove they are worthy to be genin. Usually it would be a spar of some kind, or team work training. However since you will not have anyone else you will be given a harder test." Naruto nodded to her.

"Tomorrow morning come here and do not bring anything." She said as Naruto blinked and nodded to her. As he left a woman appeared beside Komachi. She had on a large tan trench coat, a fishnet shirt, an orange skirt, two black belts, blue shinobi sandals, and a Konoha forehead protect. Her hair was purple and put into a spiked ponytail as she spoke.

You sure the brat can handle this exersize?" She said as Komachi nodded.

"Yes I think he can thanks again Anko for letting me use the training grounds." Anko grinned.

"No problem, though remember you owe me Dango and Sake!" She said as Komachi sighed and nodded.

/

The next Day

/

Naruto arrived at the grounds only wearing his jumpsuit as he saw Komachi appear in the grounds. "Alright then Naruto are you ready for your test?" He nodded to her as she then pulled out a pair of pants. "Take you clothes of an change into this." She said as he blinked. "Naruto do not make me force you."

"But why do I have to change sensei?" Naruto asked as his sensei through the pants at him.

"Because I said so." Naruto went to change privately as he came back after chaining his pants. "Jacket and Shirt off." He blinked at her as narrowed her eyes. Naruto took his jacket and shirt off leaving him only in the pants she gave him. "Now then your test is simple, for one week you will be living in that forest. This is to see how you survive in the wilderness."

"Also if you take one step outside the forest, you will fail this. If you give you fail. If you die you fail." She said as he gulped. "I warn you know this forest is feared even by chunins the monsters in here are giant and ferocious. This is your last chance to give up if not walk in there and accept the challenge."

Naruto never being one to deny a challenge walked into the forest as the gate opened. "I see then now the test will commence."

/

Chapter End

/


	2. Chapter 2

I do Not Own Naruto this is a Disclaimer  
Some characters are OOC  
Author note at bottom

Also thanks for the reviews!

/

Previously

/

"If you take one step outside the forest, you will fail this. If you give you fail. If you die you fail." She said as he gulped. "I warn you know this forest is feared even by chunins the monsters in here are giant and ferocious. This is your last chance to give up if not walk in there and accept the challenge."

Naruto never being one to deny a challenge walked into the forest as the gate opened. "I see then now the test will commence."

/

Chapter Start

/

Day 1

Naruto was shivering as he walked in the forest, "Damn it, it's cold!" Being outside with only pants in the middle of a forest as it was getting dark he couldn't help but feel cold. He shouted out as he eventually found a spot where he could camp out "Fist, I need uhm fire wood! That's right!" Naruto said to himself as he then made a hand seal channeling chakra he shouted the name of one of the only Jutsu's he knew.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Several clones of Naruto appeared in puffs of smoke as they all set out for fire wood. Naruto sat down near where the camp fire was wondering how he should start the fire. "Let's see uh don't you just rub two stick's together?" Naruto thought out loud. Naruto grabbed two sticks and held them together as he began to rub them.

Naruto didn't how long he spent attempting to make the fire. He though was never one to give up. So for the next few hours he sat their only to make nothing. Naruto groaned as he then sighed.

What other way was there to make fire? Naruto then remembered something about hitting rocks together as he began to look around he grabbed two rocks and began trying to hit them together. Naruto was near the firewood however no spark every came from the rocks. Eventually Naruto switched back to sticks.

It took him hours but finally two hours later he had made a small camp fire.

/

Day 2

Naruto woke up next to his fire as he stretched as he felt a cold shiver down his body. Naruto turned to see his fire was almost out. "Oh crap!" Naruto got down and tried to heat the fire up however nothing worked on it. "Just hold on I'll get firewood!" Naruto shouted and ran off to gather firewood.

Naruto was in near a few trees as on instinct he jumped back as something came flying past him. Naruto looked to see a large white tiger staring him down. Naruto's eyes went wide as he jumped out of the way from a lung. Naruto dropped the fire wood and ran. At the moment he had nothing to defend himself with.

Naruto kept on running as even he wasn't crazy enough to fist fight a giant tiger. Naruto though then saw it a sword sticking out from the ground. Naruto glance around and saw no one not even the tiger. Naruto walked to the sword as he pulled it out admiring the blade.

The handle was made for a single hand as it was made of a black metal. Naruto had always believed sword handles where wooden why was this one metal? He then looked at the blade as it was the length of his arm it was a thin and straight blade that had a single edge, the top of the blade on the edge side curved to the back side of the blade forming a point.

Naruto glanced around and saw no one around. The blade also looked old as he stared noticing a little rust on the blade, "What the hell is this?" Naruto said looking at a seal on the blade. "What does it do?" He asked himself unsure at the time as he then began to channel chakra to the sword as blue light shot out of the sword into Naruto.

Naruto was pinned against a tree as a red light began to come from him towards the sword. Naruto screamed as the red light grew bigger and eventually he passed on the ground.

/

Day 3

Naruto woke up in the clearing and blinked to himself as he groaned and was surprised the tiger hadn't attacked him. Naruto looked and saw the blade from earlier though what shocked him was what he saw. The blade's edge was now a dark blood red, the rest of the blade turned pitch black as Naruto also saw nine red strips around the handle.

Naruto picked the blade up with ease and was shocked at how the weight somehow changed. He didn't know why but he knew this was the same blade from before. Just to make sure he checked the but of the handle to see the seal from earlier still there.

Naruto then decided to head back to the fire he made. As he walked he carried the sword in his hand having no type of sheath for it. Naruto eventually got to his fire. Naruto sighed seeing the fire was out and he had forgotten the fire wood.

"Damn it…" Naruto sighed and was about to go back for the fire wood until he then heard a loud screech. Looking up he saw a large black bird diving at him as his eyes widened. Naruto began to run out of instinct as the bird swooped in at him.

Naruto leaped up on the top of a branch as the bird kept going. Naruto jumped at the bird his sword aimed at the bird's body. Naruto landed on the bird as the blade stick into the bird's body. The bird then began to go nuts, flailing into trees and the ground as an attempt to get Naruto off.

Naruto held on as best as he could however the bird decided to do a long flip as it was flying upside down! "What the hell!" Naruto shouted holding the blade as tight as he could. Naruto then saw it. The blade began to slip out as Naruto's eyes widened when the blade went out of the raven's body Naruto fell down hitting tree branches along the way.

His body stopped on a branch as he laid their sword style in hand his body hurt too bad to move. Naruto closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness that came.

/

Day 4

Naruto groaned as his body was still in pain, Naruto grabbed his sword and jumped on the ground as he began to move somewhat shaking the pain was intense to him. Naruto wasn't use to feeling this much pain usually a fall like that would be nothing something was wrong and he knew, but that wouldn't stop him he would pass this test he only had three and a half days left.

Naruto walked and heard forward and heard a familiar growl. Naruto groaned couldn't he have one peaceful day just one!" Naruto turned and saw the white tiger from earlier. It was growling at him as it lunged forward.

Naruto took his sword and swung as the tiger leapt out of the way, Naruto jumped back and holding the blade in a reverse grip made a cross hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

two other Naruto's appeared each of them having a blade replica however Naruto noticed their blades wasn't red like his instead they were a dull black, but the thing that shocked Naruto was he was going for five not two of them. They all charged however the tiger swung a paw as the wind made all the clones disappear.

Naruto then charged at the tiger as the tiger clawed Naruto sending him flying into a tree as three large gashes formed on his body. Naruto was going to get up however he soon found the tiger looking straight at him and began to sniff him? Naruto watched as the giant white tige's ear twitched as it darted off instantly.

Naruto let of his sword as it clung on the ground he then closed his eyes again. Hopefully tomorrow would be peaceful but he doubted it.

/

Day 5

Naruto woke up and grabbed his sword. He then blinked and found something off to his side. Naruto crawled towards it his body not wanting to move much at all. He saw a box with a red cross on it and his eyes widened. A first aid kit what luck! Naruto opened the box up and saw the inside of it a sewing needle, ointment, bandages, and a disinfecting spray.

Naruto also saw a single pill in a packet that read soldier pill on the label. He then saw another book "How to sew up wounds. Naruto looked at his chest as the bleeding had stopped but wasn't sure if it was infected.

Naruto opened up the book and gulped at the instructions that were given. Naruto took his and began to spray it with disinfection as he held it to the wound. If it sealed while infection was inside of it then he would need to get the infection out the only way he knew how was to reopen the wound.

Naruto grit his teeth has he pressed the sword against his wounds he watched as the wounds began to bleed a strange yellow. He wanted to scream in pain but he knew this had to be done. Naruto eventually stopped as he then got the ointment in the box as it said it would draw out any leftover infection as he pressed it to his body it began to burn.

Naruto looked at the other two gashes as he began to press his sword against them. After finishing the other two wounds he then grabbed the bandages and began to wrap it around his stomach and chest. It wasn't a professional wrap however it did do its job good enough. Naruto looked at the soldier pill he read the effects of how tired he would be after wards.

He put it into a pants pocket and decided to keep it until Later. Naruto stood up as he was getting hungry and stumbled some. Naruto looked at a bush of a berries and was about to get one. A squirrel dashed ahead and snatching one. When it bite into it the next instant it fell over dead. Naruto gulped and sighed as he pushed himself against a tree.

"Maybe just a little bit more sleep." Naruto said closing his eyes.

/

Day 6

Naruto woke the next morning and redressed his wounds. He usually healed faster what was happening? He shook his thoughts off and began to walk. Damn he was hungry he needed to eat something. Naruto walked wondering what he should eat and decided on finding an animal to eat. He couldn't trust the plants after all he had no idea if they were poisoned.

Naruto came to stop as he noticed a small bundle of wood and realized this is where his fire was made. He sighed seeing the fire was now out. "Damn it." Naruto then heard wings flapping and a growl and blinked. He walked to a clearing to see the large white tiger there.

But then Naruto saw it was fighting two giant birds like the one he fought from before. Naruto though saw the tiger pounced on one bird taking it down. The other bird screamed in rage as it clawed the tiger's eyes. The tiger began swiping as Naruto noticed it had killed the other bird. The bird then glanced off as Naruto's eyes widened.

A small tiger cub as it let out a whine the large tiger attacked the bird as the bird floated up letting the tiger crash as the bird then clawed it's throat killing the tiger. Naruto didn't know why but he had frozen in thought.

It had killed the other bird easily meaning it could have easily killed him. Now that he thought it only attacked him when he got close to here. It was only protecting it's cub. Naruto saw the bird dive at the cub as rage filled him.

How dare this bird kill its parent then the cub! Hell no he wouldn't stand it. Naruto dashed forward unconsciously channeling chakra into his sword. Naruto used his sword to block the talons of the bird as the bird felt the blade cutting into it's his talons the bird went to fly away however Naruto swung slicing off its talons the process.

The bird then pecked Naruto in the cheek has he went tried to dodge the bird made a scar on his face they went from his bottom right cheek to the bridge of his nose as he then stabbed the sword through the bird's stomach. The bird then fell over dead.

Naruto looked to see the tiger cub trying to wake its mother and sighed. He knew what it was like to be an orphan and from what he could tell there was no father since only the mother was defending the cub. Naruto looked at the birds as he was still hungry.

Naruto sat next to a camp fire eating meat as he had roasted the birds he had cleaned his wounds again and the one on his face he was lucky as the disinfection spray would last one more day for tomorrow the day he went back.

Naruto had no idea how he changed but to him it was like a cloud had lifted from his mind allowing him to think. Like a giant head ache was gone. Naruto felt a nuzzle at his side and blinked as he saw the tiger cub from before. He sighed as it stared at the meat in his hands.

He had already eaten enough as he then gave it to the cub that began tearing into it. "I see your lonely like me know huh." The cub looked up at him from his meat and then walked onto his lap and sat in it. Naruto blinked at the cub. He was going to move it but it was already asleep. Naruto sighed as he laid down the cub snuggling up to him. Naruto closed his eyes glad he would be out of this forest tomorrow.

/

Day 7

Naruto woke up to see the tiger cub was staring at him. "Were you waiting for me?" The cub he swore nodded. Naruto stared at it, "Well how about Kella." He said as he swore the cub blinked at him. "It's a nice name right." Kella nuzzled his leg as if nodding to him.

Naruto grabbed his sword as he began to walk around trying to exit the forest as he then began to get lost. Naruto sighed as he decided to head in one direction he eventually made it to the large gate. Though it was getting dark now he then walked around the gate trying to find the entrance as he then saw his sensei Komachi.

"Komachi-sensei." Naruto said with a grin she though was looking at his sword with wide eyes.

"Naruto come here now." Naruto blinked and ran to her Kella behind him. "What happened to the sword?" She said as Naruto told her exactly what happened. She nodded though the light disturbed her.

"Alright then Naruto the Hokage will want to know about this, but we can tell him tomorrow you deserve rest." Naruto nodded as Kella stood beside him. "And who is this little guy?"

"Girl actually." Naruto corrected and then told his sensei about the large birds and tigers.

"I see now then go home however I will need to take that sword to the Hokage." Naruto nodded as he held the sword for her to grab. As she grabbed it the sword heated up and began to melt.

"What the hell!" Naruto said freaking out as Kella was growling at the sword.

"I see take the sword home with you and report to the Hokage at five O'clock in the morning take the sword with you." Naruto nodded picking up the sword. "Here," She tossed a black sheath to Naruto. "You cannot go to Konoha walking around with an unsheathed sword."

/

The next day

Naruto was glad to finally be home as he had on a black under shirt and his baggy orange pants. The jacket felt too hot for him at the moment as he then strapped his sword to the left of his waist. Naruto then felt Kella jump on his shoulder and let out a purr. "Come on Kella its time to see Jiji and the psychopathic sensei." Naruto said as he couldn't think of anything else to call that woman.

The two made it to the Hokage's office as Kella had jumped off his shoulder to walk beside him "Hey Jiji!"

/

Chapter End

/

Author Note

I will try to make each chapter at least 2500 - 3500 words please remember I am still just a beginner at writing fanfics so please if you have a question or I misspelled something please let me know so I can fix it or answer your question. Also the first chapter was shorter mainly because it was a prologue. The reason for my word limit is mainly because of grammar errors I can keep to a minimum this way. I'm just not use to typing out long chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

I do Not Own Naruto this is a Disclaimer  
Some characters are OOC for story purposes.

/

Chapter Start

/

Naruto was now picking weeds out of a field. Three days ago Jiji had talked to him and had Naruto place the sword in a vault mainly because it would burn anyone else and they began to analyze the sword. They were still analyzing the sword. He had told Naruto he couldn't go on any C ranks until then he had also had to give Kella shots and had her registered as a Konoha Ninken.

Her forehead protector was wrapped around the back of her neck. Naruto was excited at the missions at first but now after figuring out what D ranks or he wanted to complain his sensei hadn't even taught him anything yet! Naruto sighed as his sensei looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto looked at his sensei and decided to speakhis mind.

"Sensei, I know I can't go on missions out the village yet but why haven't you taught me anything?" Komachi sat beside him and spoke.

"I was waiting for you to ask. Many people will say they want to be ninja but not many will actually have a drive for it. If you want I can teach you something tomorrow and we can take a break from D ranks." Naruto's eyes widened he just needed to ask "Though one condition when I teach something you learn it all the way through, no quitting in the middle just because you don't like what I teach."

"Ok sensei!" Naruto said to her with a large smile.

/

Naruto was now in a training field as he saw his sensei in front of him while she was holding two bokkens. "Naruto today I will teach you Kenjutsu." She tossed one bokken to him and he caught it. "You will be learning one of the basics today if you do well I will give you a gift at the end of the training." She said to him.

"Now then block or dodge."

"Huh?" Naruto jumped out of the way of a vertical slash by his sensei only to land on the ground. His sensei then pointed a sword at his neck.

"Dead now get up." Naruto got up as he got back into his stance. Naruto blocked the next strike as they kept on coming his sensei never giving him a break. Naruto got hit a lot but in the end he learned how to dodge and block strikes.

"I see you could do better but that will do for today." His sensei told him as she held out a scroll. A small book puffed out of it as she handed it to him. "I want you to read this book tonight this is your gift." Naruto face vaulted it was all for a book? "Now then we will rotate days tomorrow for missions and the next for training and so on." Naruto nodded and took the book as he sighed.

He was hoping to learn some cool ninjutsu.

/

Later that night Naruto was about to go to bed when he saw his book laying on the table. "I guess it can't hurt to take a look." Naruto thought to himself as he opened the book.

Fuinjutsu Basics  
Volume I

Naruto opened the book as he began to read. At first he simple read the first paragraph however soon he began to get father in the book as he stayed up reading the book all night he never knew Fuinjutsu could be this fun.

The next day Naruto had bought himself a sealing kit and began to practice the basics of Fuinjutsu.

/

Naruto smiled as he was in a clearing with Kella. "Alright Naruto it is time for you to begin training Kella." Naruto blinked he had no idea how to train her. "Now then we will split our training in two one half for you the other for Kella." Naruto nodded as she then pulled out a book.

"I have no idea how to do this either so I bought a few books on training Ninken hopefully they could help us." Komachi said as she couldn't go to the Inuzuka's mainly because they would demand a spar to test Kella's level and if unsatisfactory wouldn't train her which would be mostly unfair due to tiger's being in the cat family.

"Now then let's begin," She said as they began to teach Kella who learned incredibly fast and got the most basic commands almost right away, but only when Naruto gave them. She wouldn't listen at all to Komachi his sensei. Naruto also took more lessons on blocking and dodged mainly because his sensei wouldn't him to not get hit by her for at least one hour.

/

Naruto was now at the Hokage's office the test had finally came back and now. "So what is it Jiji?" Naruto asked the Hokage who seemed to be in a good move.

"Before I tell you I will have to explain some things. During the third Ninja war a special project was started to combat against Kirigakure and the seven swordsmen of the mist." He said as Naruto blinked.

"Who are the seven swordsmen?"

"In Kiri they were an elite group of swordsmen each of them held a special weapon a sword that had a special ability. In response to this group the Leaf Blade project was started. Five weapons were made and given to individuals."

"The black blade Kokuto, The Rajin No Ken (Sword of the thunder god), the Hakko Chakura To (White Chakra blade), The Crunch Shell Mace, Kusanagi the grass cutter, and the Chen No Ha (Blade of Chains). Each of these where entrusted to a Ninja of Konoha each of them held their own ability. You have found the Chen Ha a blade made for the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails."

"What? But I am the Jinchuuriki why are you telling me about this blade now?" Naruto said wide eyes.

"No Naruto the Chen No Ha was a blade … made for your mother."

/

Chapter End

/

Sory if it was too short of a chapter couldn't think of anything to add to it.


End file.
